¿La tercera es la vencida?
by A.Mars
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchando la expresión "La tercera es la vencida"? Bueno, es totalmente falsa... Al menos para mí. -One Shot-
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña idea ;)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han escuchando la expresión "La tercera es la vencida"? Bueno, es totalmente falsa. En mi caso, la vencida no fue a la tercera sino a la cuarta, ¿A qué me estoy refiriendo? que fue hasta la quinta vez que la vi en la que tuve una oportunidad real con ella, según mi prima Alice, aun no era nuestro momento para estar juntos y dijo tonterías sobre el destino, pero yo lo llamé mala suerte; porque era increíble como siempre había algo que me impedía estar con ella. Gracias al cielo que esa racha de mala suerte terminó con nuestro cuarto encuentro.

Recuerdo todas las veces que nos encontramos, la primera vez fue hace ocho años, cuando tenía veintiún años.

******_**Flashback****_

Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que todo te sale mal, tenía mi amado volvo en el taller desde hace dos días y hoy mi _adorado_ hermano Emmett decidió que una llamada de su novia era más importante que esperarme para llevarme a la universidad y mi papá se fue temprano al bufet para atender un caso importante, por lo que me vi obligado a usar el metro para llegar a clases. Por si fuera poco, gracias a los retrasos que de costumbre tiene este medio de transporte llegué retrasado a mi clase de microbiología del profesor Banner, el cual por cierto ME ODIA, ¿Por qué?, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero desde que inicié mi tercer año de medicina y entre por primera vez a su clase me gané su total antipatía, por lo que obviamente no me dejó entrar a su clase y no me extrañaría que la próxima clase haga un examen sorpresa de lo que impartió hoy sólo para joderme mi existencia.

El resto del día lo pasé entre clases y escondiéndome de Lauren en los pasillos de la facultad en mis períodos libres, esa mujer no entiende una negativa de forma educada y como Esme me educó para ser un caballero, me toca esconderme para evitarla; en fin, cuando el día llegó a su fin y pensé que por fin iría a mi casa, recordé que no tenía auto y que tendría que usar nuevamente el subterráneo ¡Qué emoción!. Y aquí estaba, después de veinte minutos de espera logré montarme, y fue ahí cuando la vi, a dos personas más a mi lado estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mis veintiún años, tenía cabello castaño, con piel de porcelana y de alrededor un metro sesenta de altura, llevaba una camisa azul que le quedaba estupendamente bien con su piel, un jean azul que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su redondo y respingón trasero y unas converse azules, definitivamente el azul será mi nuevo color favorito. Ella iba escuchando música por lo que iba distraída y yo pude inspeccionarla descaradamente, le calculé unos diecinueve o veinte años y supuse que también venía de clase por el bolso que llevaba colgando, en eso volteó a verme y ¡Oh Dios! Sus ojos, eran como dos pozos de chocolate tan brillantes y expresivos, simplemente hermosos, y sólo bastaron ese par de segundos ¿o fueron más? En los que nuestras miradas estuvieron entrelazadas para saber que jamás me podría olvidar de esos ojos y de esa mujer. Después de esos segundos – O minutos- que duramos viéndonos ella apartó la mirada, y estaba totalmente sonrojada y cabe destacar que se veía totalmente adorable. Definitivamente no podía dejarla ir sin saber su nombre - y por que no, invitarle al menos un café- cuando me decidí acercarme llegamos a una nueva estación y ella se acercó a la puerta para bajarse…-¡No!-, traté de acercarme antes de que se bajara pero por la cantidad de personas que había se me hizo imposible.

Esa noche soñé con la castaña y los siguientes días seguí usando el metro con la esperanza de volverme a encontrar con ella y esta vez no la dejaría ir, pero no corrí con tanta suerte.

_****Fin Flashback****_

Aun recuerdo la frustración que sentí ese día y los que le siguieron, me arrepentía de no acercarme a ella un minuto antes, quizás al menos hubiese logrado que me dijera su nombre; lamentablemente el tiempo pasó y no la volví a ver, aunque a menudo soñaba con esos ojos chocolate. Pero no fue sino hasta dos años después cuando la volví a ver, y aunque por fin pude saber su nombre, había otro _pequeño _inconveniente.

_****Flashback****_

Me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la fiesta de mi prima Alice, estaba cumpliendo sus veintiún años y quiso celebrarlo haciendo una gran fiesta en su casa –No es como si ella necesitara muchas excusas para hacer una fiesta- Según lo que escuché, invitó a todos sus conocidos –Y a los que no conocía también-. Cuando estuve listo pasé por Tanya a su casa, más por obligación que por otra cosa. Últimamente me preguntaba ¿por qué sigo con ella? No la amo, de eso estoy seguro, pero supongo que sigo con ella por simple costumbre, ella entendía perfectamente que medicina no es una carrera sencilla y que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo libre, y ya tenemos un año juntos, y a pesar de ser muy distintos nos llevamos relativamente bien.

La fiesta de Alice estaba siendo muy exitosa, la casa estaba totalmente llena y había gente por doquier bailando y tomando. Estaba buscando a Alice para avisarle que ya me iba, cuando la ubiqué, estaba en la mesa de las bebidas con una chica y… ¡Oh Dios! No era cualquier chica, ¡era mi castaña!, jamás olvidaría ese rostro y ese cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque hasta donde estaban, tenía que conocerla.

-¡Primito! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Alice en lo que vio que me acercaba a ella, y mi castaña en cuanto me vio lucía sorprendida y se sonrojó, estaba seguro que me recordaba, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

-Siempre he estado aquí Alice, pero como invitaste a tantas personas no me veías- contesté con humor pero sin quitarte la mirada a mi castaña, y ella seguía con su hermoso sonrojo.

-Ay primito, no tengo la culpa de que todos quisieran venir a la fiesta de la gran Allie- contestó ella siguiendo mi buen humor. –Oh, pero que mal educada, Eddy te presento a mi nueva amiga Bella; Bella, te presento a mi primo querido Edward- Bella… que hermoso nombre, hermoso como ella. Por fin puedo darle un nombre a mi castaña, la mujer de mis sueños.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella- le di la mano y una corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo, jamás en mi vida me había sucedido algo como eso, y creo que ella también lo sintió por la mirada que me dio.

-Igualmente, Edward- no se que será más hermoso, si su voz o esa sonrisa que me dio y me deslumbró. Me soltó la mano y de inmediato la eché de menos, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como se acercaba Tanya hacia nosotros, y yo desee fervientemente el haber terminado con ella antes y ahora estar totalmente libre para estar con mi Bella, -aunque eso se puede solucionar-.

-¡Eddy, querido! Aquí estabas- dijo Tanya aferrándose a mi brazo.

Y como repito, no todo podía ser perfecto, en este caso fue el doble de imperfecto, ya que justo en ese momento llegó un hombre alto moreno y agarró por la cintura a mi Bella.

-Cariño, ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó el chucho ese a mi castaña.

-Claro Jake, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Alice- respondió Bella un poco incómoda.

-Adiós Bells, nos vemos otro día- se despidió Alice con su alegría tan característica.

-Claro Alice- respondió Bella con una sonrisa y se alejó de la mano con ese chucho, y yo me quedé aquí con Tanya aferrada aún a mi brazo y con unas ganas enormes de dejarla aquí e ir a buscar a Bella y llevármela lejos de ese chucho.

_****Fin Flashback****_

Recuerdo que un día después de esa fiesta terminé con Tanya, ya no pude evitar lo inevitable. Aunque sabía que no era seguro que volviera a ver a Bella y que además, ella tenía pareja; yo no pude seguir con Tanya, sabía que esta relación no tenía futuro.

Como lo supuse, desde esa fiesta no volví a ver a Bella. Pero entre las últimas evaluaciones para graduarme y mis guardias en el hospital no me quedaba mucho tiempo libre como para buscarla, pensé en pedirle a Alice información sobre ella pero con sólo recordar que tenía novio me arrepentía porque mi intención no era interferir en una relación. Pero ese pensamiento de no hacer el intento de buscar y de no interferir en la relación que ella tuviera con ese chucho se vino abajo una tarde, ocho meses después de esa fiesta en la que supe su nombre.

_****Flashback****_

Me dirigía hacia el hospital para empezar mi turno charlando con Emmett, como ambos vivíamos en el mismo edificio -además de trabajar en el mismo hospital- cuando teníamos los mismos turnos utilizábamos sólo un auto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie?- Rosalie era una ginecóloga y obstetra del hospital con la cual ha salido un par de veces, y quien a mi parecer, es la única capaz de aguantar a mi hermano.

-Muy bien Eddy, mañana saldremos de nuevo. Rose realmente me gusta hermanito, ¿Sabes? Fue como amor a primera vista, desde el primer día supe que esa mujer era para mí, sólo que ella no quiso aceptarlo tan fácilmente- contestó Emmett con humor, supongo que recordando cada uno de sus intentos fallidos por conseguir una cita con Rose en el pasado.

-Te entiendo Em, sé como es eso del amor a primera vista- Emmett me miró confundido, y como no, si nunca le conté sobre Bella –De hecho, nadie lo sabe-

-¿Tú te has enamorado a primera vista Eddy?... ¿No me digas que te pasó eso con Tanya?- dijo eso último con desagrado porque Tanya nunca fue de su agrado. Mientras me decía esto nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, esperando que las personas cruzaran para seguir nuestro camino.

-Si Em, me pasó algo más o menos así, pero no, no fue con Tanya- le respondí al curioso de mi hermano.

-Ohh, y ¿por qué yo nunca me enteré de eso Eddy, es que ya no me tienes confianza? Me siento herido hermanito, ¿Quién es ella?- yo sólo me podía reir, sólo Emmett era capaz de pasar de estar 'herido' a ser un niño curioso y preguntón.

-Ella es…. – fue en ese momento que me fijé en las personas que iban cruzando la calle y fue cuando la vi, ¡Es ella! Igual de hermosa como siempre, con su cabello castaño suelto en ondas, llevaba una falda entubada negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y una camisa azul que la hacían lucir espectacular.

-¿Ella es quién hermanito?- preguntó Emmett extrañado por repentino mutismo.

-Es ella Em- dije señalando hacia el montón de personas que estaban cruzando. - ¡Demonios, es ella!-.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?- Emmett lucía totalmente confundido y me hubiese reído de su cara si no fuera porque yo estaba desesperado por ir a donde estaba Bella.

-¡Bella!- Lo mejor que se puso ocurrir fue bajar el vidrio del auto y gritar su nombre. Si, estoy loco pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Bella cuando escuchó su nombre volteó hacia atrás para ver quien la llamaba, obviamente no me vio y como no supo quien la llamaba sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Yo estaba a un segundo de abrir la puerta del auto e ir tras ella cuando escuché la bocina de los carros que estaban atrás de mí apurándome.

-Ed arranca, el semáforo ya cambió- y no me quedó de otra y le hice caso, aunque mi mente no estaba precisamente en el coche.

-Estás realmente loco Eddy, en serio- Em sólo se reía de mí el muy desgraciado. Claro, como no es la mujer de su vida la que dejó escapar de nuevo.

-Emmett llama a Alice- ella tenía que darme información sobre Bella, no le había pedido ayuda antes porque sabía que Bella tenía una relación, pero ahora que la volví a ver me importa un demonio que esté con otro, yo podría luchar por ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la voy a llamar? No necesito hablar con ella- preguntó Emmett confundido de nuevo.

-Yo necesito hablar con ella pero no puedo porque estoy manejando, pero tu sí, así que la llamarás y activarás el altavoz-

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya la llamo- dijo Emmett marcando en su celular y activando el altavoz cuando se escuchó el primer tono.

-Hola Emmy, ¿Qué quieres?- contestó Alice al cuarto tono.

-Hola enana, yo no quiero nada. El que quiere hablar contigo es el desquiciado de mi hermanito-

-Alice, necesito que me digas el número de Bella o cualquier otro dato para poderla ubicarla, por favor- le pedí a Alice. Si, parecía un acosador pero no sabía de que otra formar encontrarla.

-¡Sabía que te había gustado Bella!-chilló Alice.

-Alice concéntrate, necesito que me ayudes-

-Cierto cierto, pero lo siento primito, a Bella la conocí una semana antes de la fiesta en una cafetería y fue cuando la invité a mi cumpleaños, pero no sé mucho de ella Eddy, sólo que estudia algo relacionado a la publicidad y que para esa época le faltaba un poco más de un año para obtener su licenciatura. La he visto un par de veces más pero hemos compartido poco más de diez minutos y nunca le pedí su número- contestó Alice casi respirar. –Lo siento por no poder ayudarte más- dijo esta vez con pesar.

-No te preocupes Allie, gracias de todas formas- le dije para que no se sintiera mal por no poderme ayudar.

-Uhmm ¿Ed?, sé que muy pronto la volverás a encontrar- dijo Allie tan enigmática como siempre que a veces daba miedo, sólo espero que tenga razón.

-Eso espero Allie- contesté con esperanza.

-Bueno, nos vemos este domingo en el almuerzo. Te quiero Eddy, a ti también Emmy- se despidió Alice tan feliz como siempre.

-Y ahora tú mi querido Eddy, empezarás a contarme todo la historia entre tú y esa tal Bella-

_****Fin Flashback****_

Ese día tuve que contarle a Em mi flechazo por Bella y unos días después me esperó Alice con su interrogatorio de tercer grado y su posterior regaño por no haberle contado antes, pero entonces me dio la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido: Bella había terminado con el chucho unos días después de su fiesta. Aunque no me quise ilusionar mucho, primero porque no sabía cuando la volvería a ver; y segundo, porque quizás cuando la vea de nuevo ella ya podría tener pareja nuevamente –Si no es que ya la tenía-.

Desde el día del incidente del semáforo Emmett se dedicó a preguntarme día tras día si había vuelto a ver a mi chica, y entre él recordándomela todos los días y yo soñando con ella cada noche, no pude sacármela de la cabeza los siguientes días. Recuerdo que cada vez que veía a una castaña imaginaba que era ella, pero vaya desilusión que me llevaba cuando comprobaba que no era ella. Pero entonces, tres semanas después de verla en el semáforo, llegó mi cuarta -y última, gracias al cielo- oportunidad.

_****Flashback****_

Era Viernes, y me faltaba una hora para terminar mi turno, había sido un día agitado, muchas emergencias y poco personal. Me estaba dirigiendo a la cafetería porque necesitaba una dosis de cafeína para soportar el resto del turno, cuando escuché a una chica rubia hablando por teléfono –No es que yo fuera por la vida escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero es que ésta en específico me llamó la atención-

-Cariño llegaré un poco tarde a casa, Bella y se dobló la muñeca, creo que se la enyesarán- Un momento… ¿Dijo Bella? _Puede ser cualquier otra Bella, Cullen._

Aunque sabía que podía ser sólo una jugada del destino y que no se tratara de mi Bella, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo, por lo que revisé cubículo por cubículo hasta que la vi.

-¿Bella?- dije sin poder contenerme, ¿Y si no me recordaba?, pensé. Pero ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos y se sonrojó. Cielos, como amaba ese sonrojo.

- Edward…- susurró. – ¿Que… Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí Bella- le dije y le sonreí de lado… y su sonrojo sólo aumentó. – Doctora Webber, ¿Cómo está Bella?- Ángela Webber era muy buena amiga mía, pero mientras estuviéramos frente a los pacientes nunca nos tuteáramos.

-Muy bien Doctor Cullen, sólo fue un esguince leve. Tendrá que usar ésta férula por un par de semanas y estará como nueva- Respondió Ángela en un tono muy profesional, aunque yo no le presté mucha atención porque en lo único en que podía pensar era en que Bella estaba aquí, frente a mí y que nuestras miradas aun estaban conectadas.

–Muy bien señorita Swan, estamos listas por acá, voy a irle a firmar su alta y se puede marchar a casa- Dijo Ángela marchándose a firmar el pase de salida de Bella, lejos de mí _otra vez._

-Bella… espera- la tomé por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera y sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica

-¿Si, Edward?- sé que ella también sintió lo mismo que yo porque pude sentir como se estremeció.

-Yo… yo quería..- Dios, que patético soy, jamás me había puesto tan nervioso con una chica. ¿Por dónde empezar? _Por el principio, idiota._

-Tu.. ¿Querías, que?- Incitó Bella y sin soltarse de mi agarre.

-Demonios… Verás Bella quizás suene patético, pero desde ese día en el metro no he podido sacarte de mi mente, luego te vi en la fiesta de Alice pero estabas con ese chucho y yo con Tanya, y hace dos semanas estabas en aquel semáforo y… Yo sólo quiero que sepas que tú me gustas Bella, desde el primer día… Suena loco pero...- No pude terminar de hablar porque Bella me había silenciado colocando su pequeña mano en mi boca.

-¿Puedes callarte un segundo Edward?- dijo riendo mi Bella pero yo aun seguía sumamente nervioso. –Tú también me gustaste desde ese día en el metro- dijo una muy sonrojada Bella.

-Amo tu sonrojo, ¿sabías?- le dije sin pensar y para mi sorpresa su sonrojo sólo aumentó. –Mi turno termina en veinte minutos, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?- le pregunté muy emocionado.

-Bella, la doctora Webber me dijo que ya podías marcharte a casa, te puedo acercar a tu casa. Le avisé a Garret de tu pequeño accidente, dice que dejes de usar esos endemoniados tacones- dijo la misma chica rubia de hace un momento riendo.

-Oh Kate, muchas gracias pero iré a tomar un café con Edward, espero que no te moleste- contestó Bella apenada, pero yo estaba más que feliz ¡Había aceptado mi invitación!.

-¡Claro que no me importa Bells!, solo ten cuidado con la mano, ¿si? ¡Cuidado con los _movimientos _que hagan!- contestó con picardía Kate, lo que aumentó el sonrojo de mi Bella. –Bueno entonces yo me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la oficina Bells. Un gusto conocerte Edward, cuida a mi amiga- y con eso Kate se fue y nos dejo solos.

-Entonces… ese día en el semáforo, ¿Eras tú quien gritó mi nombre?- Preguntó mi Bella con una hermosa sonrisa.

_****Fin Flashback****_

A esa invitación para tomar café, le siguió otra y otra invitación, decidimos ir despacio y conocernos primero hasta que por fin aceptó ser mi novia. Desde ese día ya han pasado cuatro años, cuatro maravillosos años; hemos tenido nuestras diferencias claro, pero siempre hemos sabido solucionarlas. Hace dos años vivimos juntos, para mi disgusto aún no es la señora Cullen, lo hemos hablado ya un par de veces –Tres veces para ser exactos- y ella no ve la necesidad de firmar un papel para demostrarnos nuestro amor… Pero, a la cuarta es la vencida, ¿no?. Así que yo no pierdo mi esperanza, aun.

-Edward, Bella ¿Listos para conocer el sexo de su bebé?- preguntó mi cuñada Rosalie mientras le hacía la ecografía a Bella… Oh si, ¿No les dije? Bella tenía cinco meses de embarazo y yo no podía estar más feliz.

-Claro que si cuñadita, estoy listo para que me digas que tendremos una pequeña princesita igual a su madre- dije muy seguro de mí mismo, Bella sólo rió y negó con la cabeza. De hecho, teníamos una apuesta, ella decía que tendríamos un Mini-Edward y yo, decía sería una Mini-Bella… Y como siempre, tuve razón; en aproximadamente cuatro meses tendría una Mini-Bella en mis brazos.


	2. POV Bella

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... Este capítulo va dedicado a ****jennyteamedward**** quien me sugirió hacer el POV Bella… Espero que les guste ;)**

Si hace ocho años alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho que algo tan cliché como que encontraría al hombre de mis sueños en el subterráneo, me hubiese reído sin parar. Y vaya que lo encontré, -literalmente fue el hombre de mis sueños-, desde que lo vi por primera vez se convirtió en el protagonista de la mayoría de mis sueños.

_****Flashback****_

Por fin era Viernes, esta semana había sido completamente extenuante con tantos exámenes, pero al fin se había terminado la semana y los exámenes –Por ahora- . Estaría completamente feliz si no hubiese recordado que hoy gracias a mi adorada amiga Jessica, tengo que usar el Metro… Uh, el metro, ¡mi gozo en un pozo!. Jessica era mi compañera de piso, y aunque ambas teníamos auto, acordamos usar uno sólo y así nos hacíamos compañía. Hoy trajimos el auto de Jess, y la muy ingrata me dejó abandonada porque Mike la invitó a salir, pero ésta se la cobraré en grande. En fin, ahora estoy en el metro, escuchando música para tratar de ignorar el mar de gente que tengo alrededor –Es imposible ignorar a tanta gente, lo sé, pero al menos hago el intento-.

Cuando sólo faltaba una estación para llegar a mi destino algo fue cuando lo vi, el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, parecía un Dios griego, tenía el cabello desordenado de un extraño tono cobrizo, era musculoso –aunque no exagerado-, sus ojos verdes tan hermosos que parecían un par de esmeraldas, los cuales me veían fijamente… Oh cielos, ¡me está viendo! Inmediatamente cuando hice ese _gran_ descubrimiento creo que mi cara adquirió una nueva tonalidad de rojo, desvié mi mirada de esas dos hermosas esmeraldas totalmente avergonzada, me había pillado viéndolo fijamente… Aunque él era el que me estaba viendo primero, ¿no?. O quizás el volteó porque se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba observando descaradamente, si, eso tiene que ser. Sentía la curiosidad de saber si el me seguía observando, pero cuando me iba a girar nuevamente me fijé que había llegado a mi destino por lo que me dirigí hacia la puerta esquivando al mar de gente para poder salir del vagón, estuve tentada a voltear a verlo nuevamente mientras me dirigía a la salida, pero con lo torpe que soy seguramente tropezaría con alguien mientras hacía eso, por lo que salí del vagón sin dirigirle una última mirada al chico cobrizo.

No se si fueron segundos o minutos en los que nuestras miradas estuvieron entrelazadas, pero lo que si se, es que sólo ese tiempo bastó para que desde ese día un chico de cabello cobrizo y de orbes esmeraldas se colara en mis sueños durante mucho tiempo…

_****Fin Flashback****_

Como dije, ese chico se convirtió en el protagonista de mis sueños, incluso pensé que era totalmente patética, si sólo lo había visto una sola vez ¿por qué me obsesionaba con él?. Una semana después de ese encuentro Jess había notado que últimamente estaba más distraída de lo normal –Y como no, si siempre mis pensamientos se iban a volar inexplicablemente junto a un chico cobrizo- por lo que me obligó a contarle que me pasaba, cuando le dije lo del chico, me obligó nuevamente a usar el subterráneo –De hecho, hasta me acompañó- sólo para ver si volvía a encontrármelo, y que esa vez no sucediera como la anterior, y, según palabras de Jess _"Consigas su número y quizás un polvo" _. Pero no corrimos con suerte, y aunque usamos el metro tres días seguidos, no volvimos a verlo.

Con el tiempo mis sueños con el chico cobrizo se hicieron menos seguidos, hasta dos años después, cuando compartir una mesa en una cafetería volvió a ponerlo en mi camino, o mejor dicho, en mis sueños…

_****FlashBack****_

Estaba en una cafetería completamente abarrotada esperando a Jacob, el cual ya estaba retardado, y según el mensaje que me acaba de enviar, se tardará media hora más. Todavía me pregunto –Y Jess también me lo pregunta- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí darle una oportunidad a Jake? siempre supe que lo nuestro no funcionaría, somos completamente opuestos, pero si Jake tiene algo, es que es muy insistente, lo cual logró que me diera una oportunidad con él, ahora ya tenemos un mes juntos y creo que estoy esperando que con el tiempo empiece a sentir algo más que un simple cariño por el, después de todo, Jake es un buen tipo.

-"Disculpa, ¿podrías compartir tu mesa conmigo?"- dijo una voz cantarina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, en ese momento levanté la vista para ver quien me hablaba, era una chica menudita, parecía un hada, de cabello corto negro con las puntas disparejas y sus ojos… sus ojos eran como los de aquel chico, verdes como esmeraldas -_Basta Bella, tenías tiempo sin fantasear con el extraño del metro-_

-"¿Esperas a alguien cierto?"- volvió a preguntar la chica por lo que me sacó de mis recuerdos hacia cierto chico.

-"No, bueno si, estoy esperando a alguien pero se va a tardar, así que siéntate, tranquila"- le dije sonriendo a la chica.

-"¡Oh, gracias! De verdad gracias, no quería pedirle compartir la mesa a ese chico extraño de la esquina"- dijo ella riendo. –"Por cierto, permíteme presentarme, soy Alice."- dijo extendiendo la mano para presentarse. Se nota que Alice tiene mucha energía, dijo todo ese discurso sin apenas respirar, -_y eso que no se ha empezado a tomar el café-_

-"Y yo soy Bella, un gusto conocerte y salvarte del chico extraño"- le dije riendo, era extraño, ya que por lo general soy una persona tímida, pero Alice me inspiraba confianza.

-"¿Te digo algo Bella? Algo me dice que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas"- lo dijo tan seria que me asustó un poco, pero a la vez creí en sus palabras, ella se veía que era de ese tipo de personas en las que se puede confiar fácilmente. –"Entonces, ¿A quién estás esperando?"- preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-"A mi novio, pero ya lleva media hora retrasado, y se tardará media hora más"- dije con una mueca, odiaba esperar.

-"¿Una hora de retraso?"- preguntó Alice sorprendida. –"¡Espero que tenga una excelente excusa, porque eso es algo inaceptable!"- su reacción sólo me hizo reír y me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-"En serio Bells, si mi novio me hace esperar una hora, mínimo espero que sea porque de camino a la cita decidió comprar el anillo de compromiso y pasó una hora escogiendo el anillo perfecto para mí"- dijo Alice riendo.

-"¡Dios, no! Yo jamás desearía que Jake se esté tardando tanto por eso, de hecho, prefiero que me diga que fue que se le hizo tarde por estar con sus amigos"- le respondía yo también riendo. Yo, ¿Casándome? Jamás, ¿Y con Jake? Mucho menos.

Seguimos charlando de trivialidades una media hora más, en la cual me enteré que ella era estudiante de diseño y que soñaba con tener su propia marca, hasta que por fin apareció Jake.

-"Oh, ahí viene Jake"- Le dije a Alice.

-"Esperemos que no venga con el anillo"- dijo Alice riendo y yo la vi con cara de miedo, lo que hizo que ella riera.

-"Hola cariño, disculpa la tardanza pero es que…"- lo interrumpí antes de que continuara, no pensaba discutir con él frente a Alice.

-"Tranquilo Jake, después me cuentas, mira te presento a una nueva amiga. Alice, te presento a Jake"- hice las respectivas presentaciones, ellos se saludaron y Jake se sentó a mi lado.

-"Bueno, creo que es tiempo que me vaya, Bells fue un gusto conocerte y espero verte pronto"- dijo Alice con su típica energía.

-"Claro que si Alice, e igual fue un gusto para mí…"- en eso me vi interrumpida por un chillido de alegría por parte de Alice que me asustó y creo que a Jake también.

-"¡Ya se! Te invito a mi fiesta, a ti también Jake, es este fin de semana, ¿qué dicen?"- pregunto una Alice muy alegre. Yo sólo me giré para ver a Jake a ver que opinaba, después de todo, nos estaba invitando a ambos, y yo no iría sola a esa fiesta. Jake asintió, por lo que estaba de acuerdo en ir.

-"Claro Alice, por que no"- y ella de nuevo emitió un chillido de alegría que hizo que todos en la cafetería se giraran a vernos, y yo –como cosa extraña- terminé totalmente sonrojada. Después de eso, Alice nos indicó la dirección de la casa, la hora de la fiesta y se despidió de nosotros muy alegremente.

El día de la fiesta de Alice llegó, estaba usando un bonito vestido negro que, aunque no tenía mucho escote, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, y lo acompañé con los tacones que Jess me regaló hace un par de meses, debo reconocer que me estaba empezando a gustar usar tacones, -pero eso es algo que jamás se lo admitiría a Jess-. Y aquí estaba, esperando que Jake viniera por mí, desde hace más de veinte minutos… digamos que Jake tiene un _ligero_ problema con la impuntualidad.

La fiesta estaba resultando bastante divertida, me encontré con varios compañeros de la facultad por lo que no estaba rodeada totalmente de extraños, a Alice apenas la vi y me saludó muy rápidamente, la pobre andaba para acá y para allá atendiendo a todos los invitados.

-"Bells, aunque la fiesta está muy divertida, creo que ya es hora de irnos"- me dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-"Si Jake tienes razón, la verdad es que ya estoy quedando agotada"- en realidad no estaba agotada, pero preferí hacerle creer eso para que no quisiera _seguir la fiesta_ en mi apartamento. –"Sólo dejame despedirme de Alice y nos vamos, ¿vale?"-.

-"Lo que tú digas cariño, mientras tanto yo me despido de Sam y los demás"- Dijo Jake y se inclinó a darme un leve beso en los labrios. ¿Cuándo será que empiece a sentir algo más con los besos de Jake?, creo que nunca. Mientras iba pensando en el no futuro de mi relación con Jake, alcancé a ver a Alice al lado de la mesa de las bebidas.

-"¡Bells!, Oh.. como lamento no haber estado más tiempo contigo en la fiesta, pero es que toda esta gente no me ha dado respiro, espero que te estés disfrutando"- se disculpó Alice.

-"No te preocupes Alice, disfrute mucho la fiesta, pero te estaba buscando para avisarte que ya Jake y yo nos vamos"-

-"Oh, ¿Tan pronto Bells? Quédense un poco más"- y puso un puchero con el que estoy segura que consigue todo lo que quiere.

-"Me gustaría Al, pero Jake ya se quiere ir y yo ya estoy agotada"- le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa. Pero en ese momento un chillido –Al parecer muy característico de Alice- me sorprendió.

-"¡Primito! ¿Dónde estabas?"- le preguntó Alice a alguien que supongo se acercaba hacia nosotros, y cuando me giré para ver de quien se trataba. Oh Cielos… ¡Era él!, el chico del metro, estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba, con su cabello cobrizo totalmente desordenado y una camisa que le remarcaban sus músculos. No pude apartar mi mirada de esos ojos tan hipnotizantes y que tantas veces he visto en mis sueños… Y como no, con sólo recordar todos esos sueños que tuve con él, me sonroje vergonzosamente. ¿Será que me recuerda? _Seguro que no._

-"Siempre he estado aquí Alice, pero como invitaste a tantas personas no me veías"- contestó con humor mi extraño cobrizo con una voz tan sensual que le mojaría las bragas a cualquiera… Y aquí de nuevo mi sonrojo ¡_Contrólate Bella!._

-"Ay primito, no tengo la culpa de que todos quisieran venir a la fiesta de la gran Allie"- contestó Alice siguiendo con el buen humor de su primo. –Oh, pero que mal educada, Eddy te presento a mi nueva amiga Bella; Bella, te presento a mi primo querido Edward- Edward… por fin puedo darle un nombre al chico que lleva dos años colándose en mis sueños.

-"Un gusto conocerte Bella"- fue en ese instante en que el me dio la mano que me sorprendí porque sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, fue una sensación totalmente extraña, pero placentera. ¿El lo habrá sentido también?, creo que si.

-"Igualmente, Edward"- fue la primera vez que pude hablar desde que lo vi. Cuando me di cuenta que aún seguíamos tomados de manos –Más tiempo de lo normalmente aceptable- lo solté, aunque inmediatamente eché de menos su tacto. Seguíamos sin dejar de mirarnos, como en nuestra propia burbuja. Hasta que llegó una rubia a romper nuestro momento.

-"¡Eddy, querido! Aquí estabas"- dijo la rubia de voz chillona aferrándose a su brazo, e inmediatamente Edward hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Seguro esa rubia era su novia, y como no, era hermosa –_como él-_, hacían una bonita pareja, aunque eso no quitaba los celos estúpidos que estaba sintiendo. Además, yo tengo a Jake, no puedo estar sintiendo celos por un desconocido. Y como si hubiese estado invocándolo, Jake llegó a mi lado.

-"Cariño, ¿Nos vamos?"- me preguntó Jake tomándome por la cintura.

-"Claro Jake, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Alice"- respondí un poco incómoda, pero es que la verdad ahora que volví a ver a Edward, me di cuenta que Jake jamás me podrá hacer sentir ni la cuarta parte de lo que me hace sentir Edward con una sóla mirada… Y ni pensar como será besar sus labios… _Contrólate Bella, estás con el que aún es tu pareja, y el chico de tus sueños también está con su novia, ¿O lo olvidaste? _No, lamentablemente no lo he olvidado.

-"Adiós Bells, nos vemos otro día"- se despidió Alice con su alegría tan característica y ajena a todos estos pensamientos y extrañas sensaciones que yo estaba sintiendo.

-"Claro Alice"- le respondí con una sonrisa tratando de alejar ese embrollo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, y me marché de la mano con Jake, dejando a Edward aún con la rubia aferrada a su brazo.

_****Fin Flashback****_

Mi relación con Jake desde ese día se vino a pique, no duramos más que un par de semanas después de esa fiesta. Y para que negarlo, mis sueños con Edward se hicieron aún más constantes. A Alice la volví a ver sólo un par de veces más, donde como siempre hablamos sólo de trivialidades, en una oportunidad me preguntó por Jake, le conté que habíamos terminado y ella sólo me dijo muy enigmática como siempre "_Lo mejor es lo que está por venir". _Más de una vez estuve tentada en preguntarle por Edward, pero entonces recordaba que tenía novia y que yo no podría competir contra ella.

Recuerdo que un día, ocho meses después de esa fiesta y de haber conocido oficialmente a Edward, sucedió algo muy extraño, yo iba hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca de mi oficina y cuando estaba cruzando la calle escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre, y en ese momento me dije que estaba loca, pero cuando escuché ese grito sentí que algo se removió en mi interior y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, pero aunque me giré para ver quien me llamaba no me encontré con nadie conocido, lo único que escuchaba eran las bocinas de todos los carros porque al parecer un auto se estaba tardando en arrancar cuando cambió la luz del semáforo. No fue sino hasta tres semanas después de ese incidente, cuando comprendí porque sentí como me sentí cuando escuché que gritaban mi nombre.

_****Flashback****_

Por fin era viernes, y por fin ya era mi hora de salida, esta semana el trabajo había estado extenuante y yo sólo deseaba llegar a mi casa y descansar. Este fin de semana Jess estaría con Mike por lo que yo tendría el apartamento para mi sola, podría descansar tranquilamente sin invitaciones por parte de Jess para ir de compras y sin escuchar ruidos raros –_y desagradables-_ de su cuarto.

-"Bells, ¿por qué tanto apuro en irte, acaso tienes una cita y no me lo has contado?"- me preguntó mi compañera de trabajo Kate, y yo sólo rodé los ojos, ella siempre con sus comentarios tan _sutiles._

-"Si Kate, tengo una triple cita: con mi jacuzzi, un buen libro y por último, con mi muy cómoda cama para dormir seguido hasta el Domingo, si es posible"- le dije con humor a Kate.

-"Oh pero que aburrida eres Bells, no puedes desperdiciar un fin de semana así. Te invitaría a salir en una noche de chicas pero ya tengo planes con mi Garret"- dijo una muy contenta Kate. Garret era su esposo, y desde que los conozco tienen planes casi todos los fines de semana, según ellos, para que no se apague la chispa en su relación.

-"No te preocupes Kate, tú diviértete con Garret, que yo me divertiré en la tranquilidad de mi casa"- pero en lo que terminé de decir esto me tropecé con mis propios pies –_como cosa rara-_ y fui a dar directamente contra el piso y de no ser porque me dio tiempo de interponer mis manos para aguantar mi caída, seguramente ahora tendría un hermoso hematoma en mi cara… Pero como no podía resultar totalmente ilesa, una de mis muñecas se torció con la caída y cielos ¡Cómo duele!.

-"Oh Bella, ¿estás bien, te hiciste daño?"- preguntó una Kate muy preocupada

-"Si Kate, tranquila estoy bien"- pero en lo que terminé de decir eso una fuerte punzada de dolor en la muñeca me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. –"No, no estoy bien, me duele mucho la muñeca"- dije casi llorando lo que hizo reír a Kate.

-"Vamos Bells, te llevo al hospital, y no quiero negativas, esa muñeca se está poniendo fea"- no pude contradecir a Kate, y me llevó directamente al hospital. Cuando llegamos, rápidamente me atendió una doctora bastante simpática quien me dijo que sólo fue un esguince y cuando estaba terminando que colocarme la férula llegó alguien al cubículo en el que estaba.

-"¿Bella?"- Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz. Cuando levanté la vista, mi mirada se encontró con esos orbes esmeraldas con los que tanto había soñado y me sonrojé.

-"Edward…"- susurré. – "¿Que… Qué haces aquí?"- fantástico, ahora soy tartamuda.

-"Trabajo aquí Bella"- me dijo sonrió de lado… Oh Dios, esa sonrisa. Si antes pensé que su voz era moja bragas, esta sonrisa es capaz de inundar la braga de cualquiera… y ahí va de nuevo mi sonrojo aumentando – "Doctora Webber, ¿Cómo está Bella?"- le preguntó a la doctora sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-"Muy bien Doctor Cullen, sólo fue un esguince leve. Tendrá que usar ésta férula por un par de semanas y estará como nueva"- Respondió la doctora Webber mientras terminaba su trabajo.

–"Muy bien señorita Swan, estamos listas por acá, voy a irle a firmar su alta y se puede marchar a casa"- Dijo nuevamente la doctora marchándose a firmar mi pase de salida, aunque por increíble que sonara, preferiría quedarme aquí mucho tiempo más, -_que patética eres Swan-_ me dijo mi propia conciencia, y tenía razón, por lo que me baje de la camilla para dirigirme a la salida y marcharme a casa.

-"Bella… espera"- Edward me tomó por el brazo y me estremecí, ahí está de nuevo esa misma sensación como de una corriente eléctrica, lo mismo que sentí el día que Alice nos presentó.

-"¿Si, Edward?"- le dije nerviosa como una colegiala. –_patética como dije-._

-"Yo… yo quería.."- Quería… ¿Qué quería? ¡Dios que nervios!.

-"Tu.. ¿Querías, que?"- le incité a que siguiera hablando.

-"Demonios… Verás Bella quizás suene patético, pero desde ese día en el metro no he podido sacarte de mi mente"- ¡Si me recuerda! No soy la única estúpida que no había logrado sacar de su mente a un extraño al que vio en el metro. Iba a decirle que yo tampoco había logrado sacarlo de mi mente pero el siguió hablando –"Luego te vi en la fiesta de Alice pero estabas con ese chucho y yo con Tanya"- Uhh si, la rubia. –"Y hace tres semanas estabas en aquel semáforo"- El día del semáforo era el, no puedo creerlo, ahora entiendo porque mi corazón se descontroló tanto aquella tarde. –"Y… Yo sólo quiero que sepas que tú me gustas Bella, desde el primer día… Suena loco pero..."- Esta vez no lo pude dejar continuar con su monólogo, así que le puse mi mano en su boca para que me dejara hablar.

-"¿Puedes callarte un segundo Edward?"- dije riendo entre nervios e incredulidad por todo lo que me había contado. –"Tú también me gustaste desde ese día en el metro"- le confesé sonrojándome nuevamente… Estúpido sonrojo que no puedo controlarlo.

-"Amo tu sonrojo, ¿sabías?"- y me derritió completamente con esas palabras, y ¡Oh, que sorpresa! Me sonroje aún más. –"Mi turno termina en veinte minutos, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?"- ¿En serio estaba dudando de mi respuesta? Cuando le iba a responder Kate llegó hasta donde estábamos.

-"Bella, la doctora Webber me dijo que ya podías marcharte a casa, te puedo acercar a tu casa. Le avisé a Garret de tu pequeño accidente, dice que dejes de usar esos endemoniados tacones"- dijo Kate riendo, ya me imagino las bromas que me hará Garret la próxima vez que me vea, él vive para molestarme por ser tan patosa. Pero en este momento no me preocuparé por eso, ya que hay cierto doctor que se quedó esperando por mi respuesta.

-"Oh Kate, muchas gracias pero iré a tomar un café con Edward, espero que no te moleste"- con eso le respondí a ambos, y sé que Kate no se molestaría por irme con Edward.

-"¡Claro que no me importa Bells!, solo ten cuidado con la mano, ¿si? ¡Cuidado con los _movimientos _que hagan!"- contestó Kate con su característica picardía, lo que como siempre, causó que mi sonrojo aumentara, lo que al parecer, le causó diversión a Edward. –"Bueno entonces yo me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la oficina Bells. Un gusto conocerte Edward, cuida a mi amiga"- se despidió Kate dejándonos solos.

-"Entonces… ese día en el semáforo, ¿Eras tú quien gritó mi nombre?"- le pregunté sonriendo a Edward.

_****Fin Flashback****_

Ese día fue el inicio de una hermosa relación, cuatro años han pasado, y ahora estoy en el balcón de nuestra casa cuando sentí unos brazos deslizándose por mi muy abultado vientre.

-"¿En qué piensa la futura señora Cullen?"- murmuró Edward contra mi cuello. –"Me encanta como suena eso: Futura señora Cullen, aunque me gustará más cuando sólo te diga Señora Cullen"- dijo riendo Edward mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que tenía en mi mano, que él mismo me había dado hace un día.

-"No paraste hasta conseguirlo, ¿no?"- le dije yo también riendo. Y era la verdad, antes ya había intentado que yo aceptara ser su esposa, pero yo no veía eso totalmente necesario. Yo lo amaba, él me amaba, ambos amábamos a esta princesa que venía en camino, y eso era todo lo que bastaba. Pero en su familia el matrimonio siempre ha sido algo muy importante, por lo que esta vez acepté, y porque para que negarlo, también me hacía ilusión ser la futura señora Cullen, sólo que jamás se lo admitiré.

-"Sabes que tu también lo deseabas bebé"- dijo él riendo nuevamente. –"Además yo te lo dije, la cuarta es la vencida… y ésta vez no fue la excepción"- dijo esta vez besándome castamente en los labios.

-"Si… la cuarta es la vencida cariño"- le dije besándolo, pero mi beso en cambio, no fue castamente.


End file.
